


I Am Not Alone

by Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney



Series: Tunblr Ideas [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney/pseuds/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney
Summary: inspired by the tumblr post by obiwanobi this is a thought from Obi-Wan
Series: Tunblr Ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049330
Kudos: 5





	I Am Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> this is sad. and ends at Obi's death per cannon. for some reason I can't figure (maybe I suck) I cant get the image I want to copy in here so it is a three panel that revolves around the line: he’d always expected, for no discernible reason, that when he died, Anakin would be with him. the creator of the image is obiwanobi on tumblr

When Anakin was a Padawan Obi-Wan would joke that one day that boy was going to be the death of him. And then the clone wars rolled around and Anakin went from a Padawan to a Knight, from a knight to a commander and then to a general. And they fought battles side-by-side with their men. They saw their men die in conflict after conflict and everyday Obi-Wan wondered would this fight be his last? 

But he knew if he was going to fall in battle then Anakin would fall at his side. They were brothers they would fight to their last breath for each other. He never thought otherwise, he knew that if he died so would Anakin. Just like if Anakin dies, he most likely wouldn’t survive the battle. Then came Order 66 and he thought for sure that he lost his brother. He thought that Anakin died... then he found out the worse truth that Anakin didn’t. They ‘killed’ each other instead by that lava flow. As sure as Anakin died a quick death to become Vader, Obi-Wan’s was slower as it took him days to finally died and become Ben.

For a long time after that he thought his death would be alone in this desert. With Owen not letting him anywhere near Luke, the only thing he had left were the crystals in the sabers and his memories. It’s an only taken him a few weeks to purify the crystal from Anakin’s blade but his own crystal was fractured and barely working. It took him years to resonate it whole again. But then again it took him years to put himself back together. And so, he thought he would die here with two of the three good things left of his Padawan, but at least it would be with a small part of his brother by his side.

Now staring at the man his brother became the thought bubbles up in his mind. I am going to die today and Anakin is with me. He is not at my side, like I thought he would be, but he is here and I am not alone.


End file.
